Torn
by TGML Bandit
Summary: Giratina, the guardian of the Torn Realm. One shot. Don't complain, I got bored.


The huge pokemon swam through empty space. He approached a floating island and landed on it. Giratina needed rest. The beast looked behind him. The carnage of the last spacial rend took its toll on his realm. Giratina's day had been long and hard. The other dragons didn't even know of his existence, and yet he wanted to kill them for destroying his realm.

Giratina looked out into the distance and saw the pokemon he had let in. Giratina was still confused as to why Arceus imprisoned him in this realm, but he hoped it was to give the ones deserving peace. The dragon returned to his slumber before being interrupted by a familiar voice.

_Not her again!_

'Good evening 'Tina!' the voice was that of Gaze, a gardevoir he had let in. The beast shrieked at the elegant pokemon. Gaze laughed, 'Fine, I won't call you 'Tina you bid baby!' Giratina screamed what could be interpreted as a slight "chuckle" before screaming again.

'No particular reason,' Gaze replied, obviously understanding the almost non-sense coming from the serpent's mouth. 'How are you doing on this fine day... or night? How can you tell here?' The serpent once again screamed at the gardevoir, who nodded and floated away.

_Finally, some peace..._

An unown flew into the face of the beast before quickly flying around him and fleeing. Giratina tried to see what it was running away from and saw an island break in half.

_**Her.**_

Giratina rushed towards the island and unleased a shadow force, trying to hold the fabric of space together. A small hole opened and he saw a human in a strange outfit bearing a "G" symbol on it. He had blue-ish hair in a spikey hair and a grin like a soul more evil than anything Giratina had ever seen. The hole opened wider and Giratina could see the other dragons, Palkia and Dialga, held in place by a string of red beads. The serpent made more effort to close the hole but it was in vain. The hole burst open.

_**Her.**_

Giratina formulated a plan. If he could free the other dragons the hole would close. Giratina shot out the hole, terrifying the humans. Giratina had a good look at the other human. One had long blond hair and a black outfit. The other wore a beret and some dirty looking winter attire. Giratina grabbed the human responsible and dragged him into the hole.

_**Her.**_

Giratina blacked out.

_**Her. Her. Her. Her. Her. Her.**_

'Wake up now!' the screams of a young lady forced open Giratina's eyes. A shuppet looked directly at him.

_Well who is this?_

'I am Her!' the voice was younger than it sounded before. Giratina was shocked; this common pokemon had read the mind of a god. Giratina shriek at the ghost puppet and it she smiled. 'I wanted to know if you could teach me how to do magic!' The shuppet was quite enthusiastic, and Giratina liked that. The serpent screeched at the puppet, which smiled and started cheering. Giratina thought back to that dream, he wondered what had caused that.

'Um, mister.' the beast looked at the shuppet, 'What is that?' The puppet nodded towards a small stone on the ground. Giratina inspected closely and found nothing special about it. Giratina picked it up and told the shuppet to make it levitate.

'Yes sir!' the puppet's eyes started to glow and the stone lifted from Giratina's wing. Soon after however it fell back to the ground. Giratina picked it back up and screeched again. Her eyes started to glow again and the stone lifted again. But just as before it fell.

_I think we will be here awhile..._

'Same here!' Her smiled at Giratina as she repeated the process.

_**Her.**_

Giratina felt shivers down his body. He looked around and all he saw was an elderly Banette sitting on a bench drinking tea. The doll lowered her tea and smiled at the beast, who looked away. Giratina was scared, and he knew she knew. The stone fell back into the serpent's hand.

'Sorry!' the shuppet levitated the stone again, 'I will try harder this time!' As the beast watched his pupil he noticed a certain ambition about this small pokemon. He screeched at the shuppet, who dropped the stone and looked up.

'I am doing this because I was told to!' Her's eyes started flaring with a mixture of anger and stubbornness.

Well, I suppose if I won't get anything out of you...

They continued the lessons, taking regular breaks to repair the holes in reality. The serpent thought this was a nice change of pace; he was accomplishing something other than uselessly wandering.

He was happy.

But he still could not shake off the feeling that the banette on the bench is looking at him.


End file.
